Faces
by Milu Georgia
Summary: Faces - Gesichter. Unser Weltmeister Sebastian Vettel in einer One-Shot Sammlung. Teils auf bekannte, teils auf überraschende Art und Weise. / Kapitel 2: Sebastian ist nicht ohne Grund Weltmeister und einer der besten Fahrer, die die Formel 1 je hatte. Seine Ansprüche an sich selbst und seine Charakterzüge sind alle beneidenswert und ohne Zweifel ein Teil seines Erfolgsrezepts.
1. No5: Sado-Maso

_Faces_

**Kapitel 1 ::**

_No 5 / Sado-Maso_

_[…umschreibt eine sehr vielgestaltige Gruppe von meist sexuellen Verhaltensweisen, die unter anderem mit Dominanz und Unterwerfung, spielerischer Bestrafung sowie Lustschmerz oder Fesselungsspielen in Zusammenhang stehen können.]_

* * *

Langsam fährt sie an meinem Körper hoch, seelenruhig, mustert mich begierig und kann sich das dreckige Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Na, _Weltmeister_?", fragt sie mich mit diesem Unterton, der mich um den Verstand bringt, mich rasend macht. Wieder versuche ich mich zu befreien, meine Hände zu lösen, doch die Handschellen sitzen zu fest. Kichernd beobachtet sie meine hoffnungslosen Versuche, fährt mit ihren Fingern über meine angespannten Armmuskeln, bevor sie sich vorbeugt und mir verrucht ins Ohr flüstert: „Du hast mir beim letzten Mal nicht zugehört, richtig? Ich habe dich heute gesehen, deine Blicke, deine Worte… So war das nicht abgemacht, Süßer.".

Trotz ihrer Worte kann ich mir das Grinsen nicht verkneifen, weiß genau was nun kommt, habe es erwartet, mich deshalb gegen ihren Wunsch gestellt. Den Kopf schieflegend fordere ich sie heraus, bringe das Fass zum Überlaufen: „Und was willst du nun dagegen machen?".

Ihr Grinsen verschwindet, macht einem begierigen Funkeln in ihren Augen Platz, während sie sich über meinen verschwitzten Körper beugt und mit einer bösartigen Ruhe von sich gibt: „Dich um den Verstand bringen.".

* * *

Seufzend ändere ich wieder meine Haltung, stelle mich anders hin, halte es keine paar Minuten in der gleichen Position aus. Diese Frau macht mich wahnsinnig, stelle ich mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen fest. Weiter fülle ich ein Schreiben aus, ein paar Daten, die mir bei weiteren Überlegungen von Nutzen sein können, als Heikki mit Rocky neben mir zum Stehen kommt, sich an den Tisch lehnt und einen kurzen Blick auf mein Tun wirft.

„…na ja, und nachdem ich dann mit Sue ausgegangen bin, scheint da doch was Ernsteres zu laufen.", berichtet er gerade stolz, steckt die Hände in die Hosentaschen und führt das Gespräch der beiden weiter. Kurz blicke ich auf, Rocky schüttelt den Kopf und erwidert dann matt: „Ne danke, darauf kann ich erst einmal verzichten, die letzte _Beziehung_, wenn man sie denn so nennen kann, hat mir definitiv gereicht. Abgeschreckt, wenn du so willst.". Seufzend lege ich den Stift beiseite, kann mich sowieso nicht richtig konzentrieren, nachdem mir immer noch die Erlebnisse der letzten Nacht durch den Kopf gehen. Langsam richte ich mich auf, mische mich nun mit ins Gespräch ein: „Wieso das denn? Ich dachte, mit Mischa lief es ganz gut?", frage ich überrascht, greife nach meiner Wasserflasche und setze zum Trinken an. Seine bisherigen Berichte über die hübsche, langbeinige Brünette haben allesamt darauf schließen lassen, dass sie genau sein Fall war.

Kopfschüttelnd verschränkt er die Arme, seufzt auf. „Vergiss es, Kleiner. Als die Gute mir gestand, dass sie auf SM steht war ich ja schon überrascht, aber als sie dann auch noch ihre Peitsche rausgeholt hat-". Unterbrochen wird er von meinem lauten Husten, als ich die Wasserflasche zurück auf den Tisch knalle und verzweifelt versuche, wieder Luft in meine Atemwege zu bekommen. Verwirrt mustern die beiden mich, langsam beruhige ich mich wieder, meide mit knallrotem Kopf ihre Blicke. Einen Moment lang herrscht Schweigen, dann bricht es lachend aus Heikki heraus: „Ach, unser guterzogener Seb hat's wahrscheinlich nicht so mit _Fesselspielchen_…". Rocky stimmt in sein Lachen mit ein, böse mustere ich die beiden, verkneife mir jedoch einen bissigen Kommentar. Ich belasse sie lieber in dem Glauben, bevor sie…

„Hallo Darling."

Ihre hinreißende Stimme lässt mich aufblicken, als sie aus der Hitze der Boxengasse zurück in die Box tritt, sich die schwarze Sonnenbrille in die dunkelblonden, langen Haare steckt und mit einer viel zu knappen Hot Pants und schwarzen, offenen High Heels auf mich zu stolziert. Die beiden Jungs neben mir flüstern sich, unüberhörbar für mich, zu: „Obwohl ich bei der schon ganz gerne mal etwas… ausfallender werden würde.".

_Ruhig bleiben!_, ermahne ich mich in Gedanken, erwidere den kurzen Kuss von ihr und lege automatisch besitzergreifend eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte. Grinsend mustert sie einen Moment lang Heikki und Rocky, wirft ihnen ein charmantes „Hi Jungs." zu, bevor sie sich lasziv weiter zu mir vorbeugt und mir mit kaum gesenkter Stimme ins Ohr raunt: „Gestern Nacht war umwerfend Schatz. Freu dich schonmal auf nachher. Ich hoffe, du kannst auch so gut mit der Peitsche umgehen.". Ein kurzes Zwinkern, ein kleiner Klaps, den sie sich auf den Hintern gibt, dann verschwindet sie nach hinten.

Sie hat scheinbar alles mit angesehen.

Musste daraufhin ihren Senf dazugeben.

Gott, dafür wird sie heute Abend…

„Ehm, **was?!**"

Langsam werde ich immer kleiner, traue mich nicht die beiden anzusehen, kann ihre Blicke aber deutlich auf mir spüren. Verdammtes Weib! Peitsche? Kann sie haben!


	2. No21: Familie

_Faces_

**Kapitel 2 ::**

_No 21 / Familie_

_["Das ist es, was ich mir wünsche, was in allen Familien passiert: dass man einfach in den Arm genommen wird. Und das Gefühl hat, es ist jemand da, und Du bist nicht allein.". Aufeinander achten, das heißt, einander mitnehmen, füreinander da sein.]_

* * *

„Hey, Jungs. Wo seid ihr gerade bei?"

Überrascht schaue ich auf, sehe auf die andere Seite und entdecke Sebastian, der gefolgt von Britta gerade die Box betritt und sich ohne Umschweife zu unseren Mechanikern kniet. Seufzend lasse ich den Bericht einen Moment lang ruhen, mustere ihn skeptisch, spüre dann Brittas Blick auf mir. Als ich sie ansehe, zuckt sie deutlich mit den Schultern, sieht bedrückt aus. Ich verstehe sie ohne Worte, mache mir seit dem letzten Rennen die gleichen Gedanken, aber auch sie scheint nicht so recht weiterzuwissen.

Schweigend werfe ich einen Blick auf meine Armbanduhr, 15 Uhr durch. Als ich heute Morgen die Box als einer der Ersten betrat, war er bereits da. Keine Ahnung, wann er hier aufgeschlagen ist, aber beim letzten Rennen war es nicht groß anders. So früh wie möglich da sein, über die Strecke informieren, Berichte immer und immer wieder ansehen…

Sebastian ist nicht ohne Grund Weltmeister und einer der besten Fahrer, die die Formel 1 je hatte.

Seine Ansprüche an sich selbst und seine Charakterzüge sind alle beneidenswert und ohne Zweifel ein Teil seines Erfolgsrezepts.

Aber jetzt, wo es auf die letzten Rennen zu geht, die Anspannung wächst und der Weg zum Titel schwerer und schwerer erscheint, neigt er dazu sich zu sehr zu beanspruchen. Der Ausgleich fehlt, die Ruhe, um nicht komplett abzubauen. Gerade jetzt, wo scheinbar alle an ihm zweifeln, ihn für nicht fähig genug halten, will er es allen beweisen, alles perfekt machen, keine Sekunde ungenutzt lassen.

Natürlich weiß er von den Berichten, den Bildern, den Artikeln. Er gibt sich große Mühe, es nicht an sich ran zu lassen und konzentriert zu bleiben, trotzdem merkt man, dass es an ihm nagt. Es treibt ihn an… aber mit der Zeit vielleicht ein bisschen zu viel.

Keine Stunde später sitzt er wieder in einer Ecke, vertieft in seine Aufzeichnungen, die er sich Jahr für Jahr über die einzelnen Strecken macht, nicht nur eigene Erfahrungen, sondern auch alles Verwertbare aus früheren Rennen und Auswertungen.

Inzwischen ist es leerer geworden, einige sind zum Essen gegangen. Kopfschüttelnd lege ich meinen Bericht beiseite, gehe wenige Minuten später zu ihm rüber und stelle ihm kommentarlos ein Glas Wasser auf den kleinen Tisch. Ich muss mich erst räuspern, bevor er fragend aufschaut und dann lächelnd meine Geste bemerkt. „Heikki? Was… Oh, danke dir.". Schnell greift er zum Glas, nimmt einen tiefen Schluck und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es schon eine Weile her ist, als er zum letzten Mal was getrunken hat.

„Ich geh jetzt zum Essen, kommst du mit?"

Gespannt mustere ich ihn und seine Reaktion. Zuerst scheint er ganz willig, will bereits zum Reden ansetzen, bricht dann aber ab, blickt auf seine Berichte… dann, einen kurzen, kaum wahrnehmbaren Augenblick lang nach draussen, wo die Presse und seine Gegner nur darauf warten, dass er einen Moment der Schwäche zeigt. Schließlich lächelt er gespielt, schaut wieder auf, antwortet mir eine Spur zu fröhlich: „Ach, ich esse nachher was im Hotel, ich schau mir lieber nochmal den Bericht hier an.".

Bevor ich ihn gewaltsam mit mir ziehe, will ich es nochmal mit Reden versuchen. „Seb, das ist kompletter Blödsinn, was du hier abziehst!". Sein Blick verfinstert sich, er runzelt die Stirn, weiß ganz genau, worauf ich anziele. Seufzend sacken seine Schultern ein Stück ab, er setzt zum Reden an… Sein Handy klingelt. Schnell geht er ran, beachtet mich nicht mehr, widmet sich aufmerksam dem Telefongespräch. Eingeschnappt drehe ich mich um und stapfe angefressen aus der Box.

* * *

Seufzend werfe ich einen Blick auf meine Uhr, ärgere mich, dass es wieder länger geworden ist als erhofft. Beim Essen verquatscht, dann die Berichte fertig gemacht und anschließend noch zu Christian. Langsam gehe ich nochmal zur Box zurück, um meine Sachen zu holen und schließlich zurück ins Hotel zu fahren. Die nächsten Tage werden noch anstrengend genug.

Halb acht. Die Meisten sind schon weg, in der Box ist niemand mehr. Schnell greife ich nach meinen Sachen, drehe wieder um, gehe an den Kabinen vorbei… Eine Tür steht offen, ich werde langsamer, wundere mich, warum die noch nicht abgeschlossen ist.

„Seb?". Verwundert werfe ich einen Blick in den kleinen Raum und entdecke Sebastian an einem kleinen Tisch sitzen, einige Unterlagen vor sich ausgebreitet, den Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme gebettet und nicht reagierend. Schläft er etwa?

Zügig lege ich meine Sachen auf die kleine Couch, trete näher zum Weltmeister, beuge mich vor. Tatsächlich. Ein feines Grinsen huscht mir über die Lippen, das hat er nun davon, wenn er nicht auf mich hören will. „Hey, Schlafmütze, aufwachen!", rufe ich laut, schüttele seine Schulter, langsam wird er wach, schaut fragend auf.

Mein Grinsen verschwindet schlagartig, als ich in sein müdes Gesicht blicke. „Heikki? Verdammt, bin wohl eingeschlafen…". Während er sich aufsetzt, mustere ich ihn ganz genau. Die Augenringe sind viel deutlicher als heute Morgen noch, sein Blick ist ermattet, er wirkt total ausgelaugt und ein feiner Rotschimmer ziert seine Wangen. „Bist du okay?", frage ich skeptisch, runzele die Stirn und weiche nicht zurück. Ein knappes Nicken, dann steht er auf, weicht allerdings meinem Blick dabei aus. Klar, dass ich es ihm nicht abkaufe.

Schnaufend versperre ich ihm den Weg, lege meinen Handrücken an seine Stirn, dann an seine Wangen. „Das glaube ich weniger. Deine Temperatur ist für meinen Geschmack ein wenig zu hoch.". Ein leises Seufzen, immer noch sieht er in diverse Richtungen, nur nicht zu mir. Wenigstens hat er aufgehört mir zu widersprechen. „Du machst dir zu viel Stress, Sebastian.". Endlich sieht er auf, die Stirn gefurcht, fast schon wütend über meine ehrlichen Worte. „Du kannst nicht die nächsten Rennen auch noch so weitermachen. Versuch drüber zu stehen, du siehst doch, dass es dir auf Dauer nicht gut -". Schließlich unterbricht er mich.

„Ich versuche es Tag für Tag, Heikki, aber es _geht einfach nicht!_ Wie stellst du dir das vor?! Wenn ich nicht wirklich 100% gebe, können wir die Titel vergessen! Und von Alonsos bescheuerten Sprüchen und all den Vorwürfen will ich gar nicht erst anfangen!". Aufbrausend fuchtelt er mit den Händen, wird röter, verstummt schließlich und schnappt nach Luft. Pure Verzweiflung strahlt mir entgegen.

„Idiot."

„…was?!"

„Du bist ein Idiot, weißt du das?", wiederhole ich mich, verschränke die Arme und bin tierisch froh, dass er endlich darüber redet. „Warum frisst du das so lange in dich rein und redest nicht mit Britta oder mir? Oder einer von den anderen, jeder hier hat ein offenes Ohr für dich. Nicht nur du kämpfst hier für die Titel, wir tun das alle. Für unser Team, für dich, für uns selbst. Erinnerst du dich daran? An deine Worte? Jeder einzelne gibt sein Bestes, ohne sie wärst du heute nicht hier. Wir alle wollen dir dabei helfen, Sebastian. Also lass es auch zu.".

Meine Worte zeigen Wirkung, seufzend lässt er die angespannten Schultern sinken, fährt sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht, ist vollkommen fertig von den letzten Rennen und Wochen. Langsam blickt er auf, reumütig lächelnd, aber auch erleichtert. Schließlich kommt er näher, umarmt mich. „Danke dir.".

Lachend schüttele ich meinen Kopf, nehme meine Sachen und ziehe ihn hinter mir her. „Du kannst mir danken, indem du jetzt mit zurück ins Hotel kommst und dich ausruhst. Und danach schnappen wir Alonso den Titel vor der Nase weg!".

_Familie._

_"Das ist es, was ich mir wünsche, was in allen Familien passiert: dass man einfach in den Arm genommen wird. Und das Gefühl hat, es ist jemand da, und Du bist nicht allein.". Aufeinander achten, das heißt, einander mitnehmen, füreinander da sein._


End file.
